


Everything Was Rose's Fault, Anyway

by silver_fish



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Forgive Me, M/M, also sorey just goes with it but hes an idiot too, and edna thinks that anything that embarrasses mikleo is the funniest thing that could happen, but im bad at fluff and im out of my zone, mikleo is embarrassed all the time 24/7, rose and zaveid are The Ultimate Plotters, so enjoy an embarrassed idiot and a laidback idiot being totally set up by The Ultimate Plotters, um okay so i dont know how this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_fish/pseuds/silver_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are better ways to deal with things than public humiliation, but two not-drunk schemers like their plans to be a little more grandios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Was Rose's Fault, Anyway

Things _could_ have turned out better.

But. Well.

They didn’t.

It all started with Rose, damn her. She’d been the one to suggest that they stay just _one more night_ in Ladylake, because _we aren’t in a hurry or anything, right, Sorey?_ and Mikleo prided himself in knowing Sorey best, so as soon as Rose had said the words, standing on her toes and flinging an arm upward, a bright, hopeful smile on her face, Mikleo had known that they would _definitely_ be staying in Ladylake for one more night.

Which wouldn’t have been an issue, except that Zaveid and Rose had cheered and gone to the _bar_ , of all places. And if there were any two people Mikleo didn’t want to see drunk together, it was Rose and Zaveid.

He was sure they’d been to bars in other places, but Rose only sometimes seemed as if she was a fan of alcohol at all, and, well, Zaveid could hardly order a drink _himself_ , and it wasn’t as if they could just get Sorey to go to the _bar_ with them.

Lailah had suggested the remaining four of them do something to pass the time, because it was only just getting dark out and, anyway, the only one who _needed_ to sleep was Sorey, who was always the most energized _right before he went to sleep_.

While she specialized in an entirely different kind of card, Lailah knew a great deal of games to play with playing cards, some of which probably dated back to a few centuries, and which Sorey didn’t grow tired of hearing the history behind.

Normally, Mikleo might be interested, too, but then there was that excitable sparkle in Sorey’s eyes, the way his lips kept twisting, smiling and thoughtful, and, really, it was really, really hard to focus on anything besides that.

But, then, two hours later, Rose had come in, not drunk but acting a little more than _buzzed_ , Zaveid trailing after her, and the two of them had demanded to be let into the circle of cards.

And it was okay. For a while.

And then Rose said, a laugh in her voice, “Man, Mikleo, you’re gonna burn a hole through Sorey if you keep staring at him like that!”

Edna snorted and Lailah hid an amused smile behind her hands, but Sorey only turned to Rose, then to Mikleo, puzzled.

Zaveid, for his part, was nodding solemnly. “A hole in our Shepard would be pretty bad, eh, Rose?”

Rose’s nod was more vigorous. “Yeah! A holey Shepard. Bad stuff.”

Lailah giggled. “Rose, I think you mean _holy_ Shepard.”

Edna rolled her eyes. “I think you’re all embarrassing Meebo,” she said, offering him a devious smile that was familiar and not welcome _at all_.

Mikleo’s cheeks stung. “I wasn’t _staring_ , I was—”

“Merely admiring!” Rose finished for him grandly, offering him a bright grin. “I can understand your reasons, but _still_. Subtlety is important in any situation!”

Sorey’s eyebrows were furrowed up. “What are you guys talking about?”

“Come _on_ , don’t you ever notice _anything_? No wonder Mikleo’s so brazen when it comes to these things.” Rose shrugged. “The rest of us noticed, though. How come you’re the only who hasn’t, Sorey?”

Mikleo didn’t think Sorey could look more confused.

“Rose, it’s none of our business,” Lailah chided softly, once her small smile had faded. “And Edna’s right. Look, you’ve embarrassed Mikleo greatly.”

Rose suddenly looked shame-faced. “You’re right. Sorry, Mikleo, Sorey.”

“Poor Meebo.” Edna sighed. “As red as a tomato, don’t you think?”

“I’m not—!”

Zaveid made a _tsk_ noise. “C’mon, Mickey. Nothing to be embarrassed about. We admire beautiful things all the time, don’t we?”

Mikleo didn’t think he could be more flustered. He opened his mouth several times before closing it and glaring at Zaveid.

“Stop it.” Sorey made a face. “Can’t we get back to this game? I still don’t know if I completely understand, Lailah. . . .”

As Lailah laid the cards before Sorey, gently explaining each one, Mikleo’s gaze caught Rose’s across the circle, and she winked at him. He understood, unfortunately, the implications. While she and Sorey had stumbled over acting to get into Lastonbell that one time, she certainly knew how to act and not arouse the suspicion of _this_ particular group. He glared at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him. Zaveid looked between them as if trying not to laugh.

He would exact his revenge on them both, someday. He wondered, vaguely, if Edna would be willing to help, then decided that, no, she absolutely wouldn’t.

For now, though, he was going to have to deal with their shameless grins until they decided that they should go.

-~-~-~

Zaveid was quick to say he wasn’t tired once the girls had left for their own room, insisting that he was going to head outside and wander around a bit. When both Mikleo and Sorey had tried to argue, he’d only said _hey, Seraphim don’t need to sleep remember? And if anything happens, which it won’t, you’ll find out somehow_. Before they could say anything else, he’d slipped out and left the two of them alone.

Which was fine.

Sort of.

Not really.

Sorey was giving him an odd look, which he probably deserved because he was standing rather awkwardly in front of the other.

“Hey, listen.” Sorey smiled a wavering smile. “About earlier, I, um, we don’t need to talk about it. I know it doesn’t mean anything.”

“It does, though,” Mikleo said before he could stop himself, his voice snappish enough to make Sorey flinch a little. “Of course it matters. Idiot.”

“But you stare at things all the time. I know you stare at me. They didn’t need—”

“But they did,’ Mikleo said flatly. “And it does matter. Which is why they said something.”

“Rose and Zaveid were—”

“Faking.” Mikleo sighed, rubbing at his nose. “They were faking, so that everyone else wouldn’t be angry that they brought it up the way they did. They staged it all.”

Sorey blinked, then blinked again. “How do you know?”

“Because they didn’t want me to think they were drunk!” Mikleo stared at a spot on the ceiling, determinedly keeping his eyes away from Sorey’s. “Listen, it matters, but I can’t—”

His frustration—mostly with himself, though partially aimed towards Rose and Zaveid—continued to grow, like some kind of over-fertilized flower.

“You can’t what?” Sorey prompted gently. “You can tell me anything, Mikleo, I promise.”

“I can’t,” Mikleo repeated, swallowing the lump in his throat. “I _can’t_.”

“I can’t guess what you want to say, you know.” Sorey smiled a little, scratching at his cheek. “Please, just tell me what it is. I won’t be able to sleep if you don’t.”

His mistake was lowering his gaze. They’d _always_ been honest with each other, and, to be honest, this hadn’t been an issue until it had been pressed as one. Mikleo had understood the feelings he had for Sorey for years, now, and he’d been content enough with how close they were already to not say anything. He wouldn’t want to risk their friendship based on something _quite_ so ridiculous, but now . . .

His eyes met Sorey’s, and the words were there, crying out to be spoken.

“I love you,” Mikleo said, the words laced with a thick kind of emotion, yet the tumbled out, fast and shaky.

Sorey scrutinized him for a few long moments, multiple emotions crossing his face in quick succession. Then he _smiled_. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Mikleo spluttered. “Of course it was hard! It wasn’t something I _wanted_ to tell you!”

“But now the words are coming out so much more easily!” Sorey was positively beaming, now. “And, anyway, there’s no need to be so afraid of it. What did you think I would do?”

Mikleo felt suddenly very small, and he looked away as he muttered, “Not love me back.”

Sorey exhaled slowly, then shook his head. “And I’m the idiot, am I?” His hand wrapped around Mikleo’s shoulder. “Look at me. Please.”

So he did. Which was what caused the whole issue _anyway_. Well, Rose did. And Zaveid. But . . . Sorey always drew Mikleo’s attention. Always.

“You’re being stupid, you know,” Sorey told him softly.

“Am I?” Mikleo didn’t look away, even though he kind of wanted to. But. He didn’t. Which was good.

“Yeah.” Sorey’s lips twisted slightly. “I won’t say I’m not surprised, because I am, but . . . you really thought there was no chance I could love you back?”

“Why would you?” Mikleo’s mouth tasted bitter. “Why not love someone like Rose? Or _Alisha_? Or—”

“Because it’s always been you,” Sorey told him, a grand, winning smile lighting up his face. “And, anyway, it’s not like I get to _choose_.”

Mikleo stared. “Then why didn’t—why didn’t _you_ say anything?”

Sorey’s smile grew sheepish. “Because I never thought I’d need to?”

Mikleo closed his eyes, took a small breath, then opened them again. “I think we may both be the idiots here.”

“Maybe,” Sorey agreed. “But, you know, I’m glad this happened. Even if it was a little awkward.”

“A bit.” Mikleo frowned. “But, uh—”

“There’s something we’re missing, still.” Sorey tapped his chin thoughtfully. Where his hand had been resting on Mikleo’s shoulder was suddenly very cold, and the water Seraph scowled, then grabbed Sorey’s hand and put it back where it had been.

Sorey laughed. “I see,” he said, then he leaned down and he kissed Mikleo and it was.

Very, very sloppy.

But that wasn’t _all_ on Sorey, of course. A nervous kind of energy was building up inside of Mikleo’s chest, Sorey’s hand was moving up, cupping his cheek, leaving a trail of warmth where it went, as if he were using the flames of purification on _Mikleo_.

It was messy and strange, but it was a _good_ kind of messy and strange, and Sorey’s hair was soft, Mikleo’s skin burning, and it was like they were one, but it was in a different way than the Armatus. This felt more intimate, somehow, than the sharing of a body. It was a good kind of strange.

Until the _door opened_.

Zaveid looked between the two of them as they separated themselves, then laughed. “Man, who knew that would’ve really worked? Rose’ll be pleased.”

Mikleo’s face was probably redder now than it was before.

“She set it up?” Sorey guessed, not seeming to be overly embarrassed, but there was a small flush on his cheeks. Although, from what, it was hard to say.

“Yeah, well, we are all getting a little sick of you two mooning around all over the place.” Zaveid shrugged slightly. “Rose was just the one who put words into actions, ya know?” He laughed a little, scratching at the back of his neck.

He met Mikleo’s glare and his smile faltered.

“Oh, man,” he said, taking a step back towards the door. “We’re totally gonna get our asses kicked, aren’t we?”

He turned tail and fled, not minding Mikleo’s call of “ _Hey!_ ” behind him at all.

Sorey was laughing beside him, and Mikleo turned to face him, significantly less impressed.

“Why are you laughing?” he demanded.

Sorey met his eyes, then shook his head. “You don’t need to be mad, you know.”

“Aren’t you?”

“Of course not!” Sorey’s smile was _way_ too genuine. “They’re just looking out for us, aren’t they? And it’s not like it ended badly or anything.”

“But still . . .”

“It’s not worth it being angry. But if you’re angry, I can’t _stop_ you from being angry. Just leave it until morning, don’t you think?”

Mikleo sighed. “Always the peacekeeper, huh? All right, I guess it can wait. But don’t even _think_ about trying to defend her then.”

Sorey’s raised his hands up in surrender. “All right. I’ll only interfere if I think you’re going too far.”

“Going too far? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sorey grinned. “Exactly how it says. Good night, Mikleo.”

And as Sorey turned out the lights and went to bed, Mikleo swore he didn’t imagine the whispered, _I love you_.

Which, he thought, feeling himself begin to bristle less and less with each passing second, he wouldn’t have heard at all if it weren’t for Rose.

But, then again . . .

This entire ordeal was Rose's fault  _anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i was sorry, but i'm totally not. and, for the record, i have no idea is this group would even have two separate rooms at an inn? i like to think they do at least some of the time, because even though seraphim don't need to sleep that they probably like to? anyway, that doesn't matter much because it's, ya know, fan fiction. but, anyway, this pairing is way different than what i'm used to writing, so it feels a bit awkward coming out. i hope it's not too bad? either way, thanks for reading, and i hope you'll leave a comment or kudos before you go! :)


End file.
